


Bloom

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: A distogliere Elia dal suo flusso di coscienza è la domanda impertinente di Filippo a Martino.“Chi è che ti ha fatto capire di essere gay per primo?”A cui Martino risponde senza esitazione alcuna con il nome di Giovanni e lui non può che essere d'accordo, lo stesso vale per lui. E senza rendersene conto lo dice a voce alta.[ Elippo con accenni nicotino]





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è l'esito di una comune notte semi insonne, è senza pretese. Spero vi piaccia e ricordo che i feedback sono sempre graditi! In caso mi trovate su Twitter @/CatMorland buona lettura
> 
> 💜

 

_I bloom just for you_   
  
_Now it's the perfect season_   
_Yeah, let's go for it this time_   
_We're dancing with the trees and_   
_I've waited my whole life_   
  
_'Cause it's true, baby_   
_I've been saving this for you_

Era un freddo pomeriggio di febbraio e Elia, Filippo e Martino erano nel bar vicino alla scuola in attesa di Giovanni e Luchino per poi andare tutti ad aiutare Martino a organizzare il compleanno di Niccolò.

Con i caffè davanti le chiacchiere andavano tranquille, anche se Elia era più silenzioso del solito, troppo intimorito da Filippo e pieno di ammirazione per i suoi discorsi.

E distratto dal suo piercing e dai capelli rosa che nemmeno due settimane prima aveva avuto modo di toccare per la prima volta. Insieme alle sue labbra e al suo corpo in una pomiciata che aveva sorpreso poco entrambi – se non per il fatto che fosse avvenuta dopo più di un mese dal loro primo incontro – e era stata un’esplosione della tensione tra loro, fatta di curiosità, e smania di averne di più. Esplosa finora poche volte per via degli impegni di entrambi ma che ha lasciato segni indelebili su Elia e spesso crede anche su Filippo.

Di certezze però non ne ha. Non ne avevano parlato, Elia era riuscito solo a dire che non stava sperimentando con lui e questo aveva messo a tacere ogni discussione sul nascere. Avevano deciso di andarci piano, di tenere per loro qualsiasi cosa fossero e per capire meglio la natura del loro rapporto. Di non fare dichiarazioni o altro, di godersi quegli spazi che trovano per stare insieme e conoscersi carnalmente e non. Elia scopre che con Filippo riesce a parlare come non riesce con i suoi amici e questo lo spaventa perché con lui tutti i suoi muri crollano, le difese scompaiono e dopo una vita passata a nascondersi la libertà fa paura.

A distogliere Elia dal suo flusso di coscienza è la domanda impertinente di Filippo a Martino.

“Chi è che ti ha fatto capire di essere gay per primo?” 

A cui Martino risponde senza esitazione alcuna con il nome di Giovanni e lui non può che essere d'accordo, lo stesso vale per lui. E senza rendersene conto lo dice a voce alta, così da avere quattro occhi castani a guardarlo, sorpresi un paio e confusi l'altro. Il battito del cuore gli aumenta appena si rende conto di aver fatto inconsciamente coming out.

“Cosa?”

“Ti piacciono i ragazzi Elí?” Martino non lo dice con voce arrabbiata, vi è solo confusione e sconcerto. Comprensibile. 

“Non solo?”

Martino annuisce soppesando la risposta prima di sorridergli e dargli una pacca sulla spalla, dicendogli così che è tutto a posto. Che non è un affare di stato chi gli piace, un po' come avevano fatto loro con lui quando gli aveva parlato di Nico. Quando Elia si gira verso Filippo sul suo viso vi è un sorriso sincero, oscurato da qualcosa che non riesce a comprendere ma che lo calma. 

 

 ha modo di capire cosa turbasse/ il più grande che per tutto il pomeriggio era stato distratto, quasi assente e meno pungente del solito sulle scelte noiose fatte da Martino per addobbare la casa per il compleanno. 

Anche ora che sono a casa di Filippo, quando si baciano è meno dolce, più ruvido e meno attento. 

“Sono fiero di come hai detto a Martino che ti piacciono anche i ragazzi” dice sfilandogli la felpa con fretta per poi tornare a baciargli il collo, mentre Elia sopraffatto cerca di toccare ogni centimetro di pelle che può, ancora maldestro su come comportarsi e con il bisogno fisico di sentirlo contro di sé, vicino e con alle spalle solo due occasioni simili. Troppo poche per capire con precisione come risultare irresistibile a Filippo. Lo stesso Filippo che non aspetta una sua risposta - oltre a un gemito mal trattenuto quando con una mano gli accarezza l'erezione appena nata da sopra il jeans - per poi riprendere a parlare.

“Ma pensavo di essere stato io colui che ti ha fatto capire che ti piacciono i ragazzi” e la conclusione della frase viene resa chiara da un morso sulla base del collo e dallo sguardo scuro di Filippo su di lui prima di riavvicinarsi al viso incredulo di Elia.

“Sei geloso?” 

Lo sussurra, quasi per paura di rendersi ridicolo se così non fosse. L'idea lo rende incredibilmente onorato, anche se ha poco senso ma in fondo anche lui lo era stato leggermente di tutti quei ragazzi venuti prima di lui. Anche se a prevalere era stato l'astio per come lo avevano ferito e per come le cicatrici si ripercuotono nel loro rapporto. Anche se una frequentazione di due settimane è troppo breve per essere chiamata in tal modo. Per avere quella fiducia che permette di avere un totale abbandono di ogni paura. 

Filippo in risposta gli sorride con quel suo modo saccente che lo fa impazzire per quanto è irritante ma allo stesso tempo eccitante. Che poi è semplicemente la maschera che Filippo indossa con più facilità, questo ci vuole poco per comprenderlo. 

“Dovrei esserlo?” 

Elia si abbassa per baciargli la punta del naso prima di rispondergli, allungando le mani in modo da poterlo abbracciare e stringerlo a sé, rimediando così alla lontananza che c'era stata tra loro in quel pomeriggio insieme in cui Filippo aveva innalzato una sottile barriera. Perché Elia era andato oltre quella maschera, così simile alla sua, e aveva visto che tutto in Filippo era in funzione del difendersi, attaccando. 

E quindi pazientemente gli sorride appena, guardandolo con tenerezza. 

“Di qualche mezza erezione imbarazzante? Direi di no.” 

Filippo sbuffa, ancora teso tra le sue braccia. 

“Ma ti piace ancora?” 

Elia scoppia in una breve risata, tra il nervoso e il disagio a ripensare a quel breve periodo in cui aveva trovato interessante il suo amico. 

“Che Giò sia bello è innegabile, ma no. È durata una settimana, imbarazzante come poche cose nella vita.”

Filippo sembra ancora poco convinto, si tormenta il labbro inferiore stando attento al piercing mentre attende una risposta più esaustiva. 

“L'attrazione per Gio è stata come una meteora, brillante ma breve. È servita a farmi capire qualcosa di me e quello che abbiamo è un altro livello quindi no, non dovresti esserlo. Non sei una meteora o almeno non voglio che tu lo sia”

Sente il corpo di Filippo rilassarsi contro il proprio, ricambiando ora il contatto, con le braccia che si intrecciano dietro il suo collo e con le dita che giocano con i capelli alla base della nuca. 

“E cosa abbiamo, Elia?”

Elia sorride rassicurante nonostante l'ansia di essersi sbilanciato troppo. Filippo tasta il terreno, cauto per prevedere ogni possibile tranello o causa di un eventuale dolore.  

“Chimica. Intesa.”

“E?”

“Non esserne troppo compiaciuto ma nessuno mi è mai piaciuto così. Contento ora?” 

La domanda non riesce a fargliela guardandolo, consapevole di essersi messo troppo a nudo, spaventato da come all'improvviso quelle siano più forti di come le aveva pensate e da un eventuale derisione. Il ragazzino che non riesce a regolare le sue emozioni, che ingenuamente pensa subito all'amore. 

“Molto” 

Gli risponde Filippo, baciandogli la porzione del collo e del mento che si ritrova davanti, con Elia che si rifiuta ancora stoico di girare nuovamente il viso verso di lui.

A farlo vacillare è la frase successiva che dice Filippo, insieme alle sue mani che circondano a coppa il suo viso invitandolo a far rincontrare i loro occhi. 

“Anche tu mi piaci ragazzino, sei una ventata d'aria fresca. Non sei una meteora.”

“No?” 

“No” Filippo glielo sussurra a fior di labbra, prima di baciarlo senza fretta, assaporando quell’innocenza che rende più puro anche il suo cuore inquinato da coloro che l’hanno contaminato come la neve che perde il suo candore una volta calpestata, come hanno fatto con lui più volte alla fine. Ma ora si sente meno sporco, più leggero e forse prima o poi glielo dirà a Elia che non scherza gli dice che lui è aria fresca. Che vuole davvero che diventi una costante nel suo mondo e non qualcosa di passeggero. 

 


End file.
